She what!
by storymaker-lore
Summary: Seras has gone off by herself.  19 years after she leaves she is now stronger and has two teenagers with her!


In the darkened dungeons of the Hellsing organization Alucard stalked the hallway towards his fledglings room. Earlier while on a mission she had gone against his orders during the battle and ran straight into a trap set up by a FREAK. As he approached her door, about to phase through it, he heard crashes from inside the room.

Instead of phasing his entire body, he create a portal and stuck his head into the room and looked into a disaster zone. He saw his fledgling standing in the middle of the big mess, breathing hard. He saw her shoulders tense as she picked another object and threw it across the room. She grabbed at her hair and screamed loudly in desperation and anger, Alucard only smiled at his fledgling's pain.

To his slight surprise the girl calmed and tuned to look at him in anger, "What the hell are you doing here bastard."

Seras felt as though her ind was going to explode, her plan to get herself killed had failed. Just like clockwork right when she thought her plan was going to be a success her 'master' came to her rescue. What she couldn't understand was, if her master didn't like her why did he always have to save her from real death. When she had gotten back to her room she had promptly began destroying it.

'You know there is a single solution to all of this,' her vampiric side whispered, "Embrace me and forget about your lost humanity because it has forgotten about you.'

'I don't know,' she thought back, 'I just want to disappear into nothing.'

'Accept me,' the other voice said, 'You don't know this but master always tries to keep us from growing, he's frightened that we would rival him one day.'

'That's why we haven't gotten stronger?' Seras asked. 'Yes, embrace me and we will show him and this damned organization how strong we can really be.'

Seras nodded mentally and felt a rush of warmth come over her. She had finally accepted her vampiric side, it was like being born again. Everything came to her in a new form, sharper, clearer. She also noticed that her 'master' was behind her with his head stuck through her door.

Turning she demanded angrily, "What the hell are you doing here bastard." She laughed silently at the slight look of surprise reflected in his eyes.

"That is no way to speak to your master fledgling." he told her darkly, annoyed at her attitude. He could sense a change in her but he couldn't really tell, amazingly she was blocking him from her mind.

"What surprised master." she purred at him, "I finally became what you wanted me to, aren't you proud?"

Alucard only stared at her, 'Impossible, she would never give up what humanity she had left.'

"Ah master," she said, "you have no idea why I let go of my humanity do you, well it is easy it was my weak side." She walked up to his head, seeing as his body was still in the hallway, "I have figured something else out." she purred seductively into his ear.

Alucard didn't know if he liked this new Seras, "And what is that police girl?"

"That I want you to take me." she said as she grabbed his head and pulled him to her, giving him a deep kiss. Alucard phased the rest of the way into the room, grabbing her hips and pulled her roughly to him deepening the kiss.

'It fells like I've been waiting for this forever." he thought as he released her mouth and trailed down to her neck. There he nipped at her flesh slightly before sinking his fangs into her neck, groaning in pleasure as her blood rushed into his mouth he also didn't notice her evil grin or even pay attention when she began ripping his clothes off. He took his fangs out of her neck and began ripping her clothes off also, all the while walking her backwards to her bed, which was still miraculously intact. He looked at her face and saw that she had a hazy look on her face and lust filled eyes, the combination made his grin grow wider. She sat on the bed and move so that he could fit there to, he gave her his evil grin and lowered himself to her.

He pressed his body closer to her, grinding his hips into hers making her moan loudly. She reached down for the buckle of his pants, while doing this she felt him reach down to her skirt and grabbed her underwear, which he just ripped off a second later. She finished unbuckling his pants them down his hips, he helped her by kicking them the rest of the way off. He gave no formalities as he thrust his way into her virgin body, her cry of painful pleasure only made Alucard arousal grow and drive himself harder into her body.

Seras brought her legs to his waist and wrapped them around him, bringing him closer to her body. She grinned on the inside as she felt her release come closer. When she felt her release finally come she knew that he was right behind her.

Alucard was exhausted Seras could tell, his eyes, which had a hazy look in them, drooped down as his body began to descend on to hers. That is where she lunged at his neck and sank her fangs into it, he grunted at the slight sting that came with the bite. He didn't think anything of it, after all the blood he took from her she needed to have some given in return. After she fed Seras fell down onto the bed again and pretended to be tired and closed her eyes to make it look as if she was asleep. Alucard did the same but his eyes closing was for the real thing.

She waited for about ten minutes before carefully moving out from under her former master and went to get dressed. She donned a pair of baggy black jeans the had red linings and a blood red and black corset with a black jacket. She looked over at the sleeping older vampire with an evil smile, "Thanks Alucard for your wonderful gifts." She turned from the bed and walked into the shadows and disappeared.


End file.
